Finding the One
by AmIObsessed
Summary: Petunia and Giggles, while getting ready for their own dates, notice that Flaky is staying home alone . . . again. Being her closest friends, it's their job to find her a suitor! Right? What better way to do that than setting up a few dates? Flaky/All the green boys and a Splendid because I can!
1. Why so alone?

So I wrote this story with my friend and I decided to type it up here (with a few alterations :3 but nothing too big)! After so many months I know ~_~ I finally have a new story. Shut it!

"Petunia!" the blue haired female's name echoed through the house. "Hurry up and get your butt over here! We're going to be late!" The one responsible for all the ruckus was none other than . . . Giggles.

Giggles' giant red bow bounced as she screamed for her friend again. "You've been doing your make up for who knows how long! Last time we went on a double date, Handy and Cuddles were waiting an extra hour for us!" She held her hands up to her mouth to magnify her voice. "Do you hear me!?"

An olive toned hand came out of the bathroom and waved her off. Petunia peeked out with a curling hour pointed at the pink loving girl. "Hey! Do not tell me to hurry up. We were late last time because someone decided half way through straightening her hair that she wanted to wear fuchsia instead of strawberry. You had to redo all your make up and spend half an hour searching for a new outfit! I'll take as much time as I want." Sending her a half serious glare, she retracted back into the bathroom.

"Fine! Have it your way. But when the boys call and ask why we're late, I'm going to say that you found your hair more important than them!" Giggles crossed her arms and sat down on a couch in Petunia's living room. Of course she loved Petunia, but sometimes her perfectionist side got too much in the way. Looking over to the side, she saw Flaky walk out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

Flaky glanced at the bathroom before asking, "Why all the screaming?"

"Because," Giggles made sure to raise her voice for petunia to hear, "someone's taking forever!"

Petunia's voice sounded through the door, "Am not! Just sit still for another ten minutes!"

Flaky smiled at the friendly quarrel before settling herself on a recliner. "S-so where are you four going to eat tonight?"

"This Italian place that Cuddles made reservations at." She started swooning a little. "He said that it's fancy shmancy and everything!"

"That's nice. I hope you guys have fun . . ." Flaky shifted through the popcorn preoccupied as Giggles let her words sink in. She looked up and was surprised to see that Giggles was sporting a frown, unusual to the normally bubbly teen. "What?"

"And what are _you _going to do while we're gone?" she took on a more concerned tone. "Listen Flaky . . . I don't think this is healthy. A girl your age should be seeing boys too, you know. But whenever Petunia and I go out with our boyfriends, you're always here alone. Don't you ever get lonely?"

Flaky twiddled her thumbs and tried smiling. "I'm used to it, Giggles. I've always been a-alone while people have fun on their own. There's nothing to worry about! I like being here by myself; it's peaceful." She blushed lightly. "Besides, what would I need a boyfriend for? It's not like I'm some old cat lady."

Giggle's face darkened as she suddenly imagined the future where all of their friends were happily married, little kids running around laughing. Her daughter would pull on her sleeve and point to Flaky. 'Mommy,' she'd ask, 'why is that lady talking to a cat? She keeps calling it her husband . . . Can you marry kitties?'

"No," the pink girl whispered. "Cats are just for pets! Not for grooms!"

"U-um," Flaky gingerly reached for her friend. "Are you okay Giggles? You sorta spaced out and said things about c-cats. Do you have a fever?"

Snapping back to reality, Giggles gave the red head a terrified look. "Flaky, I promise you that I won't let you become a crazy spinster! I'll find you a hunk of a man! Don't you worry!"

". . . ? W-what?"

Before she could question anything else, the peppy girl had already bolted out of her seat and down the hallway to the bathroom. She started knocking and slamming on the door like a psychopath was chasing her. "Peeeetunia! Open up!"

"I told you," said Petunia, "give me teen more minutes!" Opening the door, she gave Giggles an annoyed look. "Yes?"

Giggles rushed into the bathroom and shut the door so Flaky wouldn't hear a thing that she was about to say. "D-did you know that Flaky's going to marry a nasty cat!?"

"What?" Petunia raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that? Did Flaky tell you herself that she found a cat mate?"

"No," her voice became a hush, "I had a glimpse into the _future_."

"The future . . . Uh huh . . . That sounds about right. I believe you." It was clearly written across her face that she not only didn't believe her, but she thought she had gone completely off her nut.

Giggles pulled on her arm whining. "Petunia I did! Believe me! And in the future, everyone is happy!-"

Applying mascara onto her eyelashes, Petunia nodded. "Sounds great. And the downside of a happy future is?"

Giggles covered her cheecks with her hands as her pupils shrunk in horror. "Everyone was happy—but Flaky! She was talking to cats and my daughter told me that she said it was her _husband_! And that's why we need to do something! Do you want our sweet, lovable Flaky to turn into a cooky old bat?! We have to do something! If not . . . her poor heart will break into tiny pieces and float away in the wind. She'll never know what love is! Never to feel a warm hug from a boy! And before you know it, she'll lock herself away in her house and board up her windows. She'll never be seen except when she's trying to chase her cats in her front yard!" With a pitiful squeak, she sat on the toilet seat, her violet eyes trying to guilt Petunia into feeling sympathy.

Petunia sighed and stared at the mirror. "I'm her friend too and I don't want to see her when she comes to that. Let's do it then. For Flaky!"

Giggles stood up and with a new enthusiasm said, "For Flaky!"

"Flaky!"  
"Flaky!"

They both looked at each other and screamed, "FLAKYYYY!"

In the living room, Flaky looked uncertainly at the locked bathroom door. "Are . . . they yelling my . . . name?" she was trying her hardest not to find that weird, but she couldn't help it. "Eheheh . . . ?" She jumped when the door abruptly slammed open.

Fog spilled out of the bathroom as the two girls, dressed in darkness, eyed Flaky, smiles stretched across their faces. (A/N: I've been watching too much anime :3) They spoke in as one, "Flaky, it's time."

Flaky sat frozen for five seconds max before she screamed and crawled over the back of the couch. "D-don't eat me! I don't taste good! I bet I taste b-bland!" She fell to the ground and covered his head with her arms. When she looked up, she caught herself staring in to the pure whiteness of their eyes. "A-ah!"

One reached up and pulled off what looked to be a mask, revealing Giggles. "Flaky, pul yourself together! It's just us."

Flaky stopped shaking so much. "W-why are you dressed like that? A-and where did all the fog come from?"

Petunia took off her mask and smiled. "Because, we're on a mission! It's necessary to dress like this I think. Oh, and that was just steam. I kind of burned my hair . . ." Holding up a clump of burnt hair, she sighed. "As we were saying before, we've come to help you!"

"H-help me?" Flaky piped up. "With what?"

Giggles dramatically rested the side of her head in the pal of her hand. "With your boy problem. Consider us your personal match making fairies~"

"That's right, Flaky!" Pointing to both herself and Giggles, she clenched her fist. "We won't stop until we know that you're one hundred percent happy! We're going to track down the most eligible bachelors in Happy Tree Town! Together, we'll turn over every rock, look in every hole, and check every crevice until we find The One!"

"It sounds like we're trying to pair her up with some secluded old fart," Giggles winked before saying, "Your love life is in good hands with us! Don't worry about a thing! We'll be searching for candidates all night if that's what it takes!"

By now, Flaky had shrunk down and even tried crawling under the couch. Anything to avoid this! "I-I thought you had dates!"

"Huh," Petunia shut her eyes smugly and snapped her fingers, "Giggles, call Handy and Cuddles and give them a raincheck." Her blue eyes opened fiercely, "We are open for business now! Nothing will detour us now!" And, true to their words, as soon as the boys were informed about the rescheduling, they were off researching and calling up people to find out what hotties were available.

During this entire endeavor, Flaky sat on the couch fidgeting. "I'm not sure if I can handle t-this . . . !"

You guys know what to do. Come on in and review for my first HTF fanfic! *pulls trigger to confetti gun* yes!


	2. Two for one

**Second chapter wa-chow!**

* * *

The sound of birds singing and the distant ring of a bike bell were the things that woke up a particular shy girl. Flaky opened her eyes slowly, trying to blink off the crustiness of them. She sat up to find herself on Petunia's couch in an incredibly uncomfortable position.

Running her fingers through her tangled hair, she looked around for her two friends. "Petunia?" Flaky called as she got up to look for them. "Giggles? Where are—Ah!" Upon entering the kitchen, she saw two horrible beasts. Bushy hair that looked like a crow's nest, blood shot eyes, and the foul scent of decay! . . . or was that just morning breath?

Turns out the two beasts were actually just her friends in the morning.

"Oh!" Petunia smiled, showing off the crow's feet in the corners of her eyes. "You're awake!"

"Y-yeah," Flaky was beyond tempted to turn away and leave then; who knew that two of the most beautiful girls that she knew could look like . . . monkey's that had just gotten their bananas grabbed by strangers. "I don't want to be r-rude, but why do you look so—" Not wanting to offend her, she sugar coated it, "—so tired?"

Petunia yawned loudly and got up from the chair she had been sitting on. "Didn't we tell you that we were going to look for any hunks that were available to go out with you? So that's exactly what we did!" Lacking the gentleness the clean freak usually aired, she pushed a sleeping Giggles out of her chair and onto the ground.

Giggles slept on still, though.

"Flaky, come here," Petunia pointed to a page that looked to be full of chicken scratch, maybe even the Egyptian hieroglyphics. Flaky could've sworn that she even saw a bird drawn on there. "Do you see this?"

"Yes?"

"Giggles and I are such good friends to you that we were up for hours upon hours," alright, now she was just tooting her own horn, "looking for the right guy! And we came up with a few choices!" She winked and held up her index finger, "And two of them are just the cutest things! Or at least that's what their profile said." Fine, for the first hour they had been invested in doing their research out of scratch, but it got too hard! So they just went on a dating website.

"It says," Giggles' groggy voice came from where she was thrown on the ground, "that they're siblings who spend a lot of time together and they want a new friend, preferably a girl." Shakily, she stood up and leaned on the table. "Oh Flaky, don't they sound sweet?"

Flaky fingered her sweater sleeve and bit her bottom lip, thinking it all over. "S-sure . . . it couldn't hurt going, right?"

Petunia clapped once before grabbing hold of the smaller girl's arm, "That's right! You could hit it off with one of them really good!"

And before Flaky knew it, she was being tossed into the backseat of Giggles' car and they were off.

"Since we want them to be comfortable on the date, we're letting them decide where to go," said Petunia. "And they decided that after they went to the bank, they'd head out to the movies. Isn't that nice?"

Curling her finger in her hair, Flaky couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to come of this, "Y-yeah."

Ten minutes passed before they pulled into the local bank's parking lot. With some struggle, Petunia and Giggles managed to pull Flaky out of the car and head to the door, and there they waited.

Giggles seemed to be scoping out every male in a one hundred foot radius, keeping her eyes peeled for the two guys.

Flaky sighed and looked down at her feet. The nervous feeling was still tugging at her, like she should be at home curled up in her bed instead of being here waiting to go on a date with possible strangers. She gasped when she felt a warm breath whisper in her right ear.

"Hey Flaky, so you're our date?"

Another identical voice chuckled in the left one, "Don't you look adorable today~"

The female's frightened squeak caught the other two girl's attention. As they looked to see what the problem was, they both stepped two feet back and checked to see if their earrings and wallets were still where they were supposed to be.

Petunia's once confident voice took on a nervous tone, "O-oh! Shifty, Lifty, that was—um—your profile that we saw?" Gulping, she started regretting setting up her innocent friend with those two perverts.

Shifty grinned as he wrapped his arm around Flaky's waist. "Yup. Aren't we better than what you expected us to be?"

Snickering, Lifty leaned on the already shaking girl and put his hand on the back of her exposed neck. "There's no need to worry, girls, Flaky's in good hands."

Together they sent dark smiles at Giggles and Petunia. "We're practically family to her, we promise promise not to pull any _tricks._ We'll play nice. See how friendly we're being to her?" Friendly wasn't the word at all, Flaky was sandwiched between them with no room to move at all. It was barely the beginning of the date and she was already red in the face and near tears.

"I-I think I left my stove o-on," Flaky stuttered, "I should go home and turn it off!" The twins wrapped their strong hands firmly around her wrists, making it obvious that they weren't going to let her leave. While stroking her soft skin, they continued to try and convince the duo that they wouldn't let any harm come to her.

"Well," Petunia sighed, frowned, and said, "Go have fun then, but not too much fun!" The last part she couldn't help but picture her friend being found by herself in a roadside ditch with no clothes on. She tugged her pine tree necklace to ease her panic. They wouldn't go that low . . . she thought. "Flaky, if you need us, we'll be across the street at the outlets." She leaned in and murmured to her, "Call if anything goes _too far_."

Rolling his eyes, Shifty told Petunia to scat, that she was cutting into their date time. "Yeah, she'll so be able to call you while we're getting jiggy her." Sticking their tongues out, the two thieves rushed Flaky inside of the bank before Petunia could slap them across the face.

Flaky blushed in embarrassment and made a silent prayer to whoever was listening that these two would just drop her off on the side of the road after they were done here. "W-what line should we get in?"

Shifty and Lifty looked at each other and smiled, "For what?"

"So you guys can withdraw y-your money?"

The twins smiled bigger and burst out laughing, "Are you joking!? Who said anything about withdrawing money?!"

Lifty held his stomach still laughing, "That's the funniest thing ever! My stomach's hurting! Withdrawing money that's a good one!"

"F-Flaky," Shifty panted out, "you're so funny!"

Subconsciously, Flaky cast her eyes away, face burning, "W-what did I say that was so f-funny?"

The brothers exchanged another look, smiles still intact, "We're not gonna withdraw money, we came here to rob this bank!"

"W-what!?" Flaky gapped at them, "Then why am I here?!"

"Duh," Lifty said as if it was standing right in front of her, "while we're keeping everyone distracted, you're gonna go in and stuff as much money as you can in this bag." He handed her a shabby knapsack and looked to see if anyone was watching them. "Are we ready?"

"Hell yeah," Shifty chuckled and reached into one of the potted plants, pulling out two handguns. Smirking, he aimed one of the guns in air and pulled the trigger.

Flaky covered her ears as the room went dead silent before being filled with screams of people she knew fleeing to farther parts of the room in an attempt to protect themselves. Tears ran down her face as she thought of the consequences of getting caught, or even worse, shooting and killing one of the people here. She nearly yelped as she felt Lifty lift up the edge of her sweater and put a sheathed knife in one of her short's front pockets.

"It's okay, Flaky," the younger twin said in a shockingly soft voice instead of his sly, teasing one, "We don't plan to kill anyone."

"B-but why do you g-guys do this?" She saw the pale faces of the people around her and ended up crying more. She stopped when Lifty grabbed her face in his hands and made her look at him directly.

"Stop crying," he wiped her wet cheeks with his thumb, a small smile tugging the ends of his lips up, "It's just part of who we are, besides, we can't just go living on the streets."

The petite girl's cheeks flushed as she stared at the green haired male. Lifty really was sweet when he wanted to be . . . Nodding, she got on her knees and shuffled her way over to an open window and saw that it was Lammy who was managing it. Right now, her also shy friend was shaking and looking over the counter at them.

"Flaky!?" Lammy hissed out in surprise and fear. "Get behind something! They have guns!"

"I-I know," she gulped, "I'm with them . . ."

"What?!"

"And I'm g-going to need the code to the safe."

Lammy's eyes were nearly popping out of her head. Was this even the Flaky that she knew!? "Are you crazy?!"

"Lammy," Flaky's eyes were pleading with her, "please give me the code to the safe. Please."

Lavender eyes meet crimson ones in a second of understanding. Lammy nodded and laughed weakly, "I'm for sure getting fired for this. Follow me." She halfway stood up and motioned the red head to follow her. Hoping that she could find a new job somewhere, she led her to the bank safe.

After the door was unlocked, they both started shoving as much of the green paper as they could into the sack. When it was bulging with money, they knotted the top of it and Flaky dragged it out with her.

"Thanks Lammy," thanking Flaky. "I really do owe you one."

Lammy snorted, "You bet your buttons you do." Her eyebrows went up as her friend dropped the bag and hugged her.

Flaky thanked her again before releasing her, waving bye, and taking the loot back to the main lobby. As she got there, she was met with a horrifying discovery. "Cops . . . !" She knew she was getting arrested now.

Lumpy was actually the only cop there. He held up his wooden night stick and pointed it at her. "Hey! You there! Drop the bag!"

This was not even a real threat to the robbery.

Cackling openly, Shifty and Lifty went on either side of Lumpy, each grabbed a leg of his pants, and then together they both pulled them down.

The town imbecile gasped and covered his moose boxers, his face turning red. He laughed in an embarrassed way before running into the bank bathroom.

Shifty and Lifty high fived before helping Flaky with the bag. "This wasn't even as hard as the other times!" Lifty exclaimed.

"Maybe Flaky's our little lucky charm~?" Shifty pondered. "You should come on robberies with us more often. We could rob all the money from every bank in town with you helping us!"

Flaky giggled uneasily, "N-no thanks . . ." All three of them jumped in surprise when they heard the bathroom door being kicked open, the sound of flushing in the background.

"Alright!" Lumpy said with a new machoness, "I've got all of you where I want you!" His pants were pulled up and his new belt was obviously just some toilet paper that was tied end to end. "Stay where you are!"

The two thieves and their new accomplice exchanged looks before running out the door with the money.

"Hey! Hold on there!" As soon as he tried to run after them, Lumpy's belt unraveled and his pants fell down to his ankles again. "W-woah!" The tall officer fell down as the villians escaped.

Outside, Petunia and Giggles were starting the car when they saw Shifty, Lifty, and Flaky running towards them yelling to start the car. Quickly, they jumped in and drove off, away from the crime scene.

Shifty visibly relaxed when he didn't see red lights flashing and hearing wailing sirens that signaled that they were being followed. He slumped back in the car seat and smiled at Flaky, "Not bad for your first heist. You did good." He pat her head as a reward.

Lifty smiled and said, "Now what are we gonna do?"

Giggles turned around in her seat as the car stopped in the middle of the rode. "Flaky's going on her next date, so you two are getting out. Hit the rode!" And then, by some magic, she managed to push them out of the car as they drove away.

Flaky waved at them from the backseat, blushing and smiling.

The twins looked at the car until it disappeared in over a hill.

"Shifty," Lifty started.

"Yeah," Shifty said thoughtfully, "I think I know how you feel."

* * *

**Woof :P That was more fluffy than I thought it would be~ But you get what you paid for, and knowing that you paid nothing, you get this! Be grateful xD**


	3. Candy Land

Giggles stayed turned back in the seat, staring expectantly at Flaky, "So? How'd it go?"

"What I want to know," Petunia said without taking her eyes off the road, "is why on earth were you three ran out of there carrying a . . . oh I think I get it!" Grabs the mirror between the two seats and adjusts it so her eyes were boring into Flaky's skull. "You robbed a bank with them!?"

Flaky squirmed in her seat before tapping her fingers together anxiously, "U-uh, I guess you could say that."

"Woah!" Giggles laughed. "First date and they were already trying to drag you into their pick pocketing circle! Hey, if you didn't get caught, then it doesn't matter!"

Petunia glowered at her before warning Flaky, "Don't take that advice, it's wrong. You'll just have to keep low for now until this whole 'you took part in a robbery' passes over."

Still smiling, Giggles pat the female in the back seat's knee. "Yeah, because for right now we have another date for you! I think we know who it is," she raised one neatly plucked eyebrow, "his profile picture was a lollipop dancing in candy corn rain."

The car pulled over as they reached the town's boundary line, and as they did, they saw a green, yellow, and purple clad figure standing by a motorcycle. Flaky gulped once, opened the car door, and went out.

"Hey Nutty," said Flaky while she walked to him. Blushing, she turned her eyes downward, "I didn't know you'd be one for blind dates."

"I just love trying new things!" Nutty laughed before waving at the car. "Hiiiii Giggles! Hi Petunia! So Flaky," he grinned down at her, "are you ready for one of the coolest things ever?!"

"What is it?—" Flaky gasped as everything turned dark when Nutty unexpectedly put a red helmet on her head and swung her onto the motorcycle. "W-what are we doing!?" Never having been on this sort of vehicle, she was terrified. Terrified enough to wrap her arms around Nutty's waist without bothering to think of embarrassment.

"We're going to the coolest thing ever! And this is the way we're getting there! Just keep holding onto me and you probably won't fly off!" and on that note, he kicked started the motorcycle and they were off.

Flaky's hair was billowing in the wind behind them, creating the illusion of fire coming from the exhaust pipe. She screamed as Nutty pushed the bike past the speed limit of fifty to a speeding eighty. The scenery was flashing past them in a dizzying blur, all the trees and shrubs were just green blobs that were blending together.

Digging her nails into the front of his neon yellow shirt, the girl tried not to barf as the scent of candy and sugar twirled around her nostrils, choking her. "Nutty! I think I-I'm slipping off!"

"I know it feels like that," Nutty yelled through the wind, "But trust me, you're not!" He was speaking the truth. Flaky's small body was pushed up completely against his back and her arms were wound so tightly around him it was almost cutting off his air supply. "Just relax! Once you get used to it, it's really tons of fun!"

The humming of his body when he spoke and the added gitters slowly calmed her down. Just the feeling of knowing that someone else was there in her time of fear was comforting . . . but she decided against opening her eyes. If she didn't see the spinning colors that they rode by, maybe the throbbing in her forehead and the knot in her stomach would go away.

She knew when they were going to stop as the thundering noise of the engine grew lower and the wind wasn't hitting her face as hard. Risking her breakfast, she opened her eyes as the motorcycle stopped completely. "Huh? Where are w-we?"

Nutty looked pleased as he kicked the bar that held the bike up in place. He got off and helped Flaky jump off, then his eyes turned glittery. "We're at the town's biggest candy factory! I heard that seventy-five percent of the country's candy comes from this very place!" Now he was dancing in place as a way to contain his excitement.

Flaky took off her helmet, showing off her bushy air blown hair. "O-oh really?" She didn't know what all the fuss was about, it looked like a dull metal building with smoke spiraling from open slits on the sides of it to her. "Are we going in there?"

Holding up two tickets that shone in the light (A/N: I just realized that I'm sorta basing this off of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory xD), Nutty drooled slightly. "Yes! Sniffles bought these tickets for him and a friend but then he bailed so he gave them to me! Can you believe it!? And now I'm taking you! Let's go before we're late for the tour!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him as he ran to the giant doors where an estimated twenty other people were waiting at.

The five minute wait to get in was spent with Flaky trying to calm a jumpy Nutty who was *that* close from bursting through the doors just to get in. When it did open, they were greeted by . . . Truffles. . . .

Truffles danced out wearing a rainbow trench coat and holding a walking stick made of licorice. "Weellccoomee esteemed guests~!" He sang while the couple coughed to cover up their laughs. "My name is Truffles and I'm going to be your host today! Please, come in come in!" He ushered them in while skipping and singing a song about gummy bears.

Nutty's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he took in the interior of the factory; even Flaky had to admit that the inside looked stunning. It looked like palace made of nothing but candy!

Truffles jumped past them on his tip toes and waved his hands up with a flair, "Make yourselves at home! All we ask is that you stay in the group and please, don't handle any of the candy without a worker assisting you. There will be treats along the way~ thank you, and let the tour begin!"

The group followed him through the carpeted hallway as he did hand motions to various pieces of art made entirely out of candy. "Here we have The Cream," he referred to a painting of a man screaming. "This was named The Cream because it was painted using only different colored creams, some food dyed and others natural. The Cream was painted by—"

The rest was drowned out as Nutty caught sight of a man crafted in a sitting position, possibly made out of the same ingredients and texture of a jaw breaker! He shuffled over to it with shifty eyes and whistled lightly. Beginning to bend his head to the side towards it, he stuck out his tongue to get a quick lick.

His back was arching while he stretched his pink taster to it, "A-ah . . ." It barely grazed the surface before a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"The group's leaving without us!" Flaky warned and tugged him away from the statue.

Nutty whined as the female pulled him along. "I'll come back for you, my delicious carving," The images of jaw breakers and sweetness danced through his mind as Truffles continued to show a different painting.

"And this one was painted in—" a bell chimed making him stop sharing the facts about it. A smile spread across his face as he took out a random lyre and started strumming it. "Oh it seems it's time for snacks! This is personally my favorite time of the tour and I'm sure it will be yours too!" Prancing away from the hall of candy paintings, he told them to walk with him up a flight of stairs and to another set of double doors.

Pausing with one hand on the door, Truffles said, "Prepared to be in awe~! Ladies and gentlemen, children and elderly. Step right up because behind this door is where all your dreams come true! This is a place where you can escape!— " As he opened it, he sang in a high pitched opera singer voice, "—Welcome to a place I like to call Candy Land!"

Mile after mile there were candy trees and life sized ginger bread men. The pathway was lined with hard candies and peppermint canes decorated where it met with the artificial grass. Mushrooms made of marshmallows made up the tables and bouncy jello was what the seats were. Glasses of rich vanilla ice cream and dozens of assorted candies on spinning stands sat on eat table.

Truffles smiled and stepped aside, "Enjoy yourselves, but please don't leave the snack area."

Not a single person had taken a step before a screaming came from the back. People were being knocked down as the screaming came close to the front. Truffles stepped back nervously, prepared to use the emergency tazer every employee kept in their pants.

Nutty broke through the crowd with Flaky holding onto his arm and ran around crazily, wondering what table to eat first. "OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! LOOK AT ALL THE CANDY!" he broke into a fit of hyper active giggles. The others filing in sent him wary glances before taking their seats.

"Um, yes!" Truffles relaxed and smiled before closing the doors, "Have fun! The bell will chime again when the snacks done and I'll come fetch you then!"

Towards the end of the snack time, Nutty was already working on finishing the table they were sitting at, when his sharp nose told him there was something better nearby. "Ah oh! Ah hah!" He got up and snuck away from their spot, going towards the rope that meant to not go past that point. Raising it over his head, he crawled under it. The warm, sugary scent could only be one thing. "Chocolate . . . !"

Flaky was walking back from the fruit punch drinking fountain to what was left of their table. So far this date was going good . . . She was learning that she liked hanging out with the sugar addicted despite his tendencies to choose candy over friends . . . The blush across her face vanished when she saw the empty table.

". . ." Where was Nutty? She wiped her eyes with the back of her sweater sleeve thinking that he had ditched her. "Was he just waiting for a chance to leave me here by myself without me noticing . . ."

"That sugar high kid sure is going to get in a lot of trouble."

"I know, didn't he hear the host say to stay in this area?"

"'parently he's got mud in his ears."

Flaky's head snapped up when she heard two women sitting at the next table over say that. There was no doubt they were talking about Nutty.

She went to their table and quietly said, "I-I'm sorry to bother y-you two, but do you know where that boy you're talking about went?"

One of the ladies with a beehive updo and glasses on a chain looked Flaky over. "Yeah, you're boyfriend went over there," she pointed to a bush that had been crawled over.

The shy girl blushed and bowed her head, jogging to the bush and going under the rope. "Dang it Nutty . . ." she followed the trail of crushed bushes and bite marks taken out of every other tree. It wasn't long before she came to a smaller building that was covered in dense foliage. It would've been invisible to her if she had just been passing by.

The door stood slightly ajar, someone was in there.

Flaky opened it and went in nervously, "N-Nutty, are you in here?" She heard a slurping sound from atop a round metal container that went up dozens of feet high. "I know I should g-go over there, but I have to check . . ." Putting one foot in front of the other, she went to the stairs and grabbed the rail. But as she continued going up, her fear of heights kicked in and took her over. At the top she came out squished against the metal of the basin.

"Ohh," she moaned when she saw the ground moving under her. "D-don't look down, just l-look for Nutty." She didn't have to search long though.

The culprit in charge of all the slurping was Nutty! He was bending down over the edge of the platform and drinking a hefty amount of melted chocolate.

"Nutty!" Flaky frowned. "What are you d-doing!? Truffles said not to touch any of the candy without a worker standing by!"

Nutty paid no heed to her words, "Don't worry Flaky! I think I'm smart enough to drink out of this without falling i—" He then fell as he was telling her he _wasn't_ going to fall in. Karma was funny like that.

Flaky's eyebrow twitched as she muttered, "What a genius." She ran to the edge and searched for any ripple in the surface. Getting worried when she didn't see any, she whispered, "Nutty? . . ."

There was a splash and flying chocolate as Nutty popped out and grabbed her shoulders. Screaming, Flaky got pulled in, "Ahhh! I don't know how t-to swim!"

The lazy eyed boy laughed giddily and held her in her arms to keep her from sinking. Blinking away the chocolate, he said, "Isn't this fun!? It's like a chocolate hot tub!"

Shaking pitifully, Flaky clung to him like a life reserve, "Y-you scared me! I didn't k-know if you had drowned o-or what!"

"That was the point! I got you so good didn't I?!"

"Yeah, s-sure, just don't d-do it again."

"Uggghhh fine then _mom_," groaned Nutty. He licked his lips to get rid of the excess candy, "Mmm we taste good though!" He stooped in and kissed her cheek for an instant, "Really good!"

Flaky looked down, the chocolate wasn't enough to hide her reddened face. "U-u-uh y-yes—"

"Hey! What are you two doing in there!" They looked over the edge and saw Truffles pointing at them shocked. "You can't swim in there! We sell that to people! Now it's ruined!"

Nutty pushed her and himself up, squeezing the bridge of his nose to make him voice sound stuffy, "I'm sorry Truffles! It's me Sniffles and uh—Disco Bear! Don't charge us for it!" He laughed to himself and ran down the stairs with Flaky in close toll. "And don't chase us because I'm Sniffles and I have a laser!"

And that's how they managed to get out, hop onto his motorcycle, and drive off scott free.

Truffles put his hands on his hips, "I know where you live Sniffles! You're going to pay big time for this!" He climbed up the staircase and dipped his finger into the basin. Taking it out for an experimental lick, he said, "Or we could just sell this still, no one has to know."

* * *

**I am so not happy with this chapter -_- It came out stupidly but I already typed it up so I don't care. Flaky's being so bad today! xD running off twice in one day! Anyways, hope you somewhat enjoyed this poop~**


	4. Not necessary at all

Flippy sat waiting on a park bench, book in hand and arm thrown over the back of the seat. He had just turned the page when he felt someone come from behind him and softly tap his shoulder. "Hm?" He looked and leaned away from the person before he recognized them. "F-Flaky?" he sputtered out. "Why . . . do you look like that? Is that chocolate?"

Flaky smiled and said, "Um . . ."

_Petunia had, as predicted, fussed over the chocolate covered duo when they had pulled up next to her car. "What were you two doing!? Why are you all covered in chocolate?! I am not letting you in this car when you're all dirty!" She pulled her hair and ground her perfectly white teeth together as her body tensed up._

_ "B-but Petunia I can wash it of—"_

_ "She looks awesome covered in chocolate!" Nutty smacked his lips together and giggled. "I know! I'll take you wherever you were going Flaky! And we'll get there even faster than you can say 'Lilly licks lollipops'!"_

_ Flaky looked at the girls, waiting for them to say yes or no._

_ It was Giggles who gave the thumbs up, "Yeah! That would be great of you, Nutty, thanks." She threw a pack of breath mints at Flaky, "You never know when this one might try to steal a smooch from you." Winking, they drove away and Nutty took her to the park._

"It's a-a long story," Flaky said as she brushed off some dry chocolate from her sweater.

Flippy quieted down for a minute before chuckling, "You're not going to want to be covered in candy while we're on our date, do you?" He shrugged off his army sweater and handed it to her, "Take it unless you want everyone to see you as the weirdo who probably bathes herself in chocolate."

Pouting, she took it, "Thank you." She grabbed the ends of her crusting up sweater and pulled it over her head, not noticing that Flippy had looked away with pink tinged cheeks. It's not like she was naked, her black tank top was still on . . .

The sweater was two sizes too big on her when she finally got it on. The arm sleeves were inches longer than where her longest finger stopped at, it managed to cover part of her skirt like her normal sweater did, and she suddenly felt like a young child wearing their dad's clothes.

"How do I look?" Flaky rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and left the front open.

Seeing the small female wearing his sweater strangely pleased him . . . "You look adorable." He smiled, took her dirtied sweater, and threw it across his shoulder. Blushing, he pointed to the ice cream truck that was run by Cro-Marmot, the smile turning embarrassed. "Want some ice cream before we head out? My treat."

"Oh!" Flaky nodded and sat on the bench to wait for him.

Flippy ordered and paid for the ice cream thinking of how much Flaky would enjoy it. Happily, he took them, "Thanks." Cro-Marmot was as still as ever with that little smile he always had.

"Hey, Flaky! I got the ice cream!" Flippy went back to sit by her before giving her the strawberry flavored one.

Flaky giggled, "Thanks, and you remembered my favorite flavor!" They talked about the little things that were going on here and there, sharing giggles as they both grew comfortable about being on a date with either ones closest friend.

"Oh," Flippy interrupted Flaky as she was telling him about the time she had taken care of Cub and she ended up having to pull him out of the oven when he had accidently fallen onto the baking sheet with the cookies. "Hold still Flaky."

"Hm? Why?"

"You have some ice cream on your chin," he leaned over and gently wiped the pink smear on her chin with a napkin he had taken with him from the ice cream truck.

Somewhere high in the Earth's atmosphere, a hero wearing a red eye mask was stopping a meteor from crashing into the ground and killing thousands of people. Splendid pushed against the heated rock and said to himself, "The world is saved once again by Splendid!" He was just about to hurl it back into the empty void of space when an unfamiliar, probably made up sense beeped in his mind.

"What is it now?" Eyes searching for the spot that this strange sense was acting up around most, he zoomed in. His hometown was where the cause of the problem was at? Zooming. The park? Zooming in one more time, he saw Flippy and Flaky staring into each other's eyes deeply, the smudge forgotten and the napkin drifting to the floor. They were slowly leaning in . . .

Knowing that Flippy had PTSD and a whole other side of him that ended up killing everyone when he came out, he jumped to conclusions. "That . . . that evil side of him is threatening Flaky! I bet he has a knife pressed up against her back and he won't let her go until she—" Appalled by the thought of them kissing, the hero decided that he would stop them.

Splendid let go of the meteor and in a bolt was flying back to Earth's surface, ready to take on the threat.

Meanwhile, Flaky's eyes were wide as she saw Flippy's half opened eyes stare into hers, full of emotion. "F-Flippy?" her face was slowly reddened. That seemed to be happening a lot to her today . . .

"Flaky," Flippy turned her face up to him, soft lips inches away from his own. "Just stay sti—" a balled up fist collided with his face as he was sent back crashing into the nearest store's wall. Bricks crumbled onto the ground as he slumped down in pain, a gaping hole in the one wall of the store which he had been punched through.

Flaky screamed, fearing that her friend had broken something, or perhaps had met his end for the day. "Flippy!" Something grabbed her hand as she was about to run to him. She made a small squeak as she was spun around and put nose to nose with the wanna-be hero. "S-Splendid!? Why a-are you here? Why did you p-punch Flippy?!"

Running his eyes over her, he saw she was wearing Flippy's sweater. "I should be asking _you_ what _you're_ doing here? And why are you wearing that? Are you hurt anywhere?!" Not meaning to, he squeezed her face in between his two hands as he tried getting the truth out of her. "Did that monster do anything to you?!"

The red haired girl made a grunt of discomfort at him, trying to peel away his hands from her face. If it wasn't for his iron grip, she would've already pushed him away and gone to check on Flippy. "N-no! He didn't hurt me! U-ugh the only one hurting me here is y-you!" He removed his hands and allowed her to rub her cheeks and open and close her mouth to see if her jaw was still in place.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "but it's my job to protect all the citizens of this town, and a lot of the time, that guy is one of the main causes for a majority of killings around here."

_And it has nothing to do with you always murdering everything you try to save_, Flaky thought to herself but didn't dare say it to his face. That piece of information would probably get him to try to save everyone in need just to prove he wasn't a killer. The thought of the town on fire again stopped her. "You don't have to protect me, Splendid, because Flippy wasn't trying to hurt me."

"Eh? But I saw you two and he was threatening you to kiss him! How do you explain that?!"

Flaky turned an angry red, "He w-wasn't threatening me! If you haven't noticed, I'm on a d-date with him right now! You just punched my date through a brick wall!"

Never being one to yell before, Splendid was surprised when she did, and especially thrown off when she did it at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. . . ."

"Of course y-you didn't," she sighed and looked at Flippy sadly. She was caught off guard when Splendid's now humble voice said,

"I can take you on a date if you want."

"Wha-? Huh? W-what?"

"I said that if you wanted, me and you could go on a date?" Splendid gave her his hand and smiled. "Since he can't take you out doesn't mean that you have to be sulking around waiting for him to get better. I'll take you instead! It could be lots of fun!"

Flaky didn't know what to say. "I d-don't think that's how it works . . ."

"Come on! You won't have to worry about him, I bet he would want you to go out with someone else while he's not able to," In some sort of perspective, this was Splendid's way of apologizing and getting back Flaky's friendship.

"I-I guess we could—"

Splendid smiled and threw her up, carrying her bridal style. "Fantastic! We'll do it right now!"

Flaky grabbed his shoulders to keep from falling off, "W-wait! We have to help Flippy! He's in pain right now!"

The hero looked at the pile of bricks and saw something shift under it, "Look he's okay, let's just go!" He flew off with the protesting girl in his arms.

Hundreds of miles away, the meteor that Splendid had left was falling through the sky towards the upcoming ground. When it met with the ground, an ear covering explosion rang through the area as a wall of fire and smog spread out and killed any living thing.

Now, in their town, it sounded like a faraway gun shot.

The bricks were pushed aside as a uniform clad figure stood up, yellow eyes glaring after the furthering blue and red dots.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is super short and Flippy didn't even get a date, but I just didn't have a legit idea for him that sounded interesting. This was originally going to be much longer but I'm going to cut it in half because it sounds like it should be two chapters and not one :/ I'll try typing up the next chapter fast and maybe even post it tonight! Maybe _**


	5. Splend--Flippy?

Of all the possible places that this hero could've taken her, it just had to be somewhere where she had already faced death at.

"S-Splendid! I-I hate roller-skating! I a-always fall down!" Flaky stammered out. "L-lead me back to t-the safety railing please!"

"But isn't this how fun a date is supposed to be?" the hero held his right arm in front of her as an emergency bar in case she slipped and needed something to grab onto to.

She'd be lying if she said that she found this a fun date. The idea of skating around in circles with a male who seemed to be just taking her on a pity date wasn't as alluring to her as it might've been for the next girl. Smelling sweat and bumping into random people for two hours was perhaps the last thing that she'd want someone to take her out on, but what if she was just being picky?

Flaky shook her head and fell forward, only to be saved by his arm, as her skates flew out from under her, "Y-you're forcing this too much . . ."

Splendid had his eyes locked on a couple hand in hand as they bypassed others and still were able to do a few jumps together. He rubbed his chin, "I've decided that we're going to do what they're doing."

"W-what?" Flaky saw the couple that he was staring at and almost slipped again. "No w-we can't do that! We haven't h-had practice and I can barely keep o-on my feet!"

"Practicing for something doesn't improve at how good you are at it, " Splendid smiled as he quickened their pace. "You just have to show people that you know what you're doing while doing it! Let's show everyone Flaky!"

"N-no Splendid no!"

xXx

Dozing off in the room above the skating rink that looked out over it was the announcer. His job was strictly to play any requested songs and say in his best nonmonotone voice when a 'special couple' was picked out to have the spotlight.

He was in the middle of a snore when a strong hand covered his hand from behind. Startled, he tried sitting up and press the security button, but the person wouldn't allow him. The announcer's blood ran cold as he heard a dark tone whisper to him, "**I hope you don't mind if I take over for a bit.**"

The last thing he saw was the lucent eyes staring back at him in the reflection of the window.

xXx

"Splendiiid!" Flaky screamed out as the masked man pushed aside the show off couple when he was spinning her around.

"Ha!" he cheered to himself as he saw them fall over each other. "We're the best now!" He was about to gloat more when the static from the speaker stopped him. A sultry voice different from the never excited one spoke and said,

"**Hey there, hope that you're all having a fun time roller skating**," there was a low chuckle before he continued, "**I just want to say that we're going to slow it down for all of the couples out there.**" The music turned softer and moved into the romancy jazz genre, causing all the duos to slow down into a relaxing movement. All except one.

Flaky was warningly patting Splendid as he continued skating in between and through the other skaters like he was in some sort of competition. "U-uh hey Splendid, didn't you hear the announcer? He said it was time to s-slow down . . . !" Her words grew smaller as she started asking him to stop, "Can we maybe just a l-little insy weensy bit slow down?"

"Why would you ask that?" sending a glare to the show offs that were now skating normally, he denied her. "No, do you want them to go in front of us again? We have to be first Flaky! Heroes are always first!"

"Yeah but . . . we're going in a circle. No one's r-really first here. . . ."

"It doesn't matter, we still need to be the fastest!" As he said that, the room darkened and the spotlight landed on the two of them.

"**Looks like we have our special couple for the hour everyone~ and I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving us a show.**" The way he had said it didn't seem to imply that it was a yes or no question. There was no way to deny it.

Splendid 'Ooh!'ed and gripped Flaky's hand in his tighter. "This is going to be fun! Right Flaky? You'll try to give a show with me?"  
Compared to his pumped up attitude, Flaky was just a hollow shell that radiated nervousness. Being the center of attention was _not_ something she was even remotely good at, so why would she be happy about it now!?

"N-no I don't want to . . ." She released a shrill scream as the hero spun her around, having her face him now. The hardly innocent smile on his face said one thing.

She wasn't getting out of this.

xXx

Fliqpy was sitting back in the old announcer's chair, examining his bowie knife as he gave the occasional glance to the 'special couple'. Saying that had almost made him start laughing for everyone to hear, but he had kept hold of himself.

The man who had previously been working this job hadn't been hard at all to get rid of, the real challenge was going to be what he would do with that—he sneered—hero. Not that he had feelings for the smaller red head, he just thought that stealing Flaky away from her's and his other half's date was a low blow and that this was a perfect excuse for him to see what made Splendid tick. That was the _only_ reason why he had even bothered to follow them to that stupid roller-skating place.

He was staring at them from the corner of his eye as the blue haired man lifted the panicking girl over his head and skated around with her. "**He doesn't even see it coming.**" Chucking at Splendid's denseness when it came to danger for himself, he reached under his seat and pulled out a crossbow. "**That's too bad for him.**" He lifted up the weapon, aimed at the male's chest, and let it go.

xXx

Flaky heard the sharp cracking of a window, but Splendid's constant skating tricks prevented her to suspect much of it. She was already feeling tired of being on his shoulders and becoming dizzy anyways. So maybe that explained why she thought she saw a thin thing zoom by his head and lodged itself into the wall they were passing.

xXx

No matter that he had missed that one, he still had a few more to go.

After missing the next arrow, Fliqpy started getting annoyed. "**All that damn spinning, why won't he just stay still for a minute.**" And that's when he noticed Splendid's hand on her waist steadily getting higher. Scowling, he didn't know what compelled him to take another aim at him and shoot again.

xXx

Splendid was smiling brightly down at her. "This isn't as bad as you had thought it would be, I just know it!"

"Ehe . . . I g-guess you might be right . . ."

"I knew—" He almost dropped her when he felt a small pain in the small of his back. Holding her up with one arm, he used the other to pull out . . . an arrow? . . . from his body. It didn't cause any serious injuries thanks to his healing abilities, but the thought of 'Why is there an arrow implanted in my back?' did get his attention.

But he couldn't focus on that right now, the ending of the song was coming up! He swung down Flaky and held her to his chest saying, "I had fun too. We should go out again!"

Flaky could already feel her cheek pressed against him getting warmer. "Y-yeah, that'd be nice . . ." She looked up nervously just to see him leaning in on her, and the peculiar thing about it was, she didn't try to push him away.

xXx

The last arrow snapped in Fliqpy's hand as he saw them kiss. He growled before pushing the chair back against the wall and throwing the door open, walking with his knife in hand to the rink.

xXx

Splendid pulled away smiling and before he could say what was on his mind, he saw a glint in the shadows just outside of the rink. Eyes moving upward, he saw a familiar knife, two dog tags on a chain, and finally the yellow eyes glaring at him, glowing against the dark.

He reacted as fast as he could, pushing Flaky behind him while shooting two crimson laser beams from his eyes. Everyone had seen his sudden change and no doubt had caught on that something—or someone—dangerous was amongst them. They started pushing past each other, screaming to get to the exits. It almost reminded Flaky of the bank scene she had taken part of earlier, but this time it was for real. They were all in danger.

Fliqpy blocked the lasers using his knife as a deflector, sending them at random. One sliced through a soda machine while the other skimmed the metal supporting chain the large disco ball that the skating place used at times.

Flaky looked up when she heard a strained creaking and then a loud snap. It took her a second to process that the disco ball's chain had snapped, and she was standing right under it. Covering her eyes, she screamed the highest and most fear filled she had all day. _I'm going to die,_ was all she could think of as her scream reached Fliqpy.

He froze, eyes changing colors, back to their original emerald green, and his knife slipping onto the ground. "Flaky . . !" Flippy whispered.

Shaking, Flaky watched in horror as the ball came closer. As it was less than a hair's width away . . . she was pushed. She screamed again as the disco ball crashed down on someone that wasn't her and she fell to the ground. She saw a beret tossed to the side of it and knew who it was that had pushed her out of harm's way.

_Flippy._

And then her head hit the hard skating floor and the world turned black.

* * *

**Eeeee I know this is also short but I'm just tired -_- Flippy didn't get a date, but maybe this gives him some extra points with Flaky! :3 okay now is the time for me to say that I honestly have any idea who she's gonna go with (because I really want her to pick) so I'm leaving it for you guys to decide. You can either review for who you want or PM me, if not I'll just go with my choice x3**


	6. It's time to decide

**Too be honest, I am shocked no one picked Flippy since he is shipped with Flaky so much xD I wanted Shifty and Lifty because right now FlakyxTwins is like my OTP, one of you said Nutty, another PMed me saying Splendid, and the last didn't know who to choose. So let's just see how it goes - Warning: This is short too :P**

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?"

"How should we know? This idiot of a superhero jacked her up!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"You never do! God, that's why you're a terrible hero!"

"If Flaky isn't okay, who's gonna buy me candy sometimes!?"

Were these voices all in her imagination, or was she actually hearing them? They sounded familiar though . . .

Flaky's eyelids fluttered open, the light in the room turning everything else into mere shadows. When her eyes had finally adjusted to it, she was a bit surprised to see that all of the males she had gone out with gathered above her. Splendid, Lifty, Shifty, Nutty, and . . . Flippy. He had his arm in a cast and a bandage on his forehead, but other than that he seemed unharmed from the disco ball incident.

"Hey, hey she's waking up!" Lifty pushed his brother's arm to stop the quarrel he was having with Splendid.

The boys hushed down and stared at her, probably waiting for her to speak first.

She sat up, finding herself on the couch in her home, and touched the tender spot on the back of her head where she had made contact with the hard roller rink floor. It still stung, but at least she hadn't cracked her skull open and died for the day.

"W-why are all of you guys h-here?" And there was the throbbing from talking . .

Nutty was seated on the ground by the end of the couch, bouncing up and down on his heels as he talked, "We saw the ambulance at the roller rink! You could've seen it for miillleeess! All the flashing lights and the sirens were so loud, like, 'Wooooooo!'"

"So we came to check it out and we saw you knocked out on a gurney," Lifty was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "We just wanted to see if you were okay . . ."

"And when we got there, there were holes all over the place. Probably where some stupid hero shot his lasers at," Shifty sneered at Splendid.

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" the hero pointed at Flippy. "That—that evil side came out—and it was my job to protect everyone before he did anything!"

Flippy didn't say anything to him, he just put his good hand on her arm. "I'm glad that you're not seriously hurt."

Flaky smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks. It felt nice knowing that so many people cared about her. She almost thought that this was a happy ending, that is, until she saw Petunia and Giggles peeking through the doorway. They were holding up a sign covered in sparkles that said, 'Pick One!'

Petunia pointed continually to the words then at the five boys, clearly implying that it would be a good time to decide who she wanted to date officially.

But it wasn't that easy to decide. The memories of Lifty comforting her when she was crying, Shifty giving an excuse that she was their lucky charm just to convince her to hang out with the more, the laughs she had shared with Nutty when they were swimming in the melted chocolate, Splendid taking her on another date and even kissing her, and Flippy, how he had pushed her out of harm's way to take the pain himself. Was it really this challenging finding the one?

The girl tapped her fingers together, eyes adverted from the five as she cleared her throat. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, d-don't worry about me too much." She nibbled on her bottom lip and continued speaking, "You probably know that Petunia and Giggles set me up on d-dates with all of you to see who would make a good b-boyfriend for me . . ."

Nutty, the twins, Flippy, and even Splendid knew where this was going.

"I-I just want to say that I had a really fun time with all of you," Flaky sighed and smiled up at them, "which makes it hard for me to c-choose one of you." The red tint grew darker and the tapping more anxious. "If I had to be completely honest," her eyes grew an affectionate look as she looked at them all, "I l-like all of you a lot and I hope you can accept that."

Splendid was nodding understandingly, Nutty seemed unfazed, Lifty was looking down with a reddening face, and Flippy had a faraway look. They all seemed fine with the decision . . . until Shifty opened his big mouth.

"What kind of crap is that?"  
Flaky froze, eyes wide, and she wondered how that one question made her entire heart pause between beats. This was a new kind of fear.

Shifty had one hand on his hip, a scowl the dominant expression of his face. His voice became higher as he mocked her, "'I like all of you!' What bullshit. Is it really that hard to say that four of us aren't good enough for you and to leave?" He was the one who always played with girls' feelings, and now he didn't like it when the tables were turned. "Lifty back me up on this."

Lifty, being the submissive twin, had no choice but to add on to what his brother was saying. "He's right Flaky. What right do you have to lead us on like that? . ."

Waving his hand around in the air, Shifty kept talking, "Besides, it's obvious that we're your first choice." Snickering, he grabbed his brother's arm. "What woman doesn't want double the love?"

Face changing to full nervousness, Flaky shook her head rapidly, "N-no! I didn't mean to l-lead you on! It's not like that at all!"

A small laser was shot between their feet to shut them up.

Splendid smiled and shook a finger at them. "And what makes you think that she'd pick a couple of shifty twins? If anything, she'd want someone who could save her whenever she needed it, which makes me the perfect man."

"We could hardly call you a man," They said together.

"WAIT!" Nutty jumped up from his seat and bounced around the room in a fit. "Flaky wants someone who's sweet! Who's sweeter than me!? I think that she'd have an awesomely funtastic time if she was with me! It's not fair, it's not fair!" In his tantrum, his arm swung out and accidently knocked a picture frame to the floor.

The shattering of it breaking made them all freeze where they were at, eyes turning to Flippy.

From under his beret, he chuckled and said, "**You seem to be forgetting who has the most power over her.**" Fliqpy's eyes shot up at them, a maniacal grin twisting up the corners of his mouth.

Flaky trembled, all of their arguments stuck in her head, and now Fliqpy's was added to it.

_Slam._

"And that's why," Flaky shut her car trunk, "I don't like dating anymore."

Disco Bear's arm was thrown over the hood of the car as he brushed a comb through his afro. "Oooh~ girl I asked you out on a date, not to learn about your life story~" He winked before skating off.

Flaky puffed her cheeks out as she opened the driver's door and went in, "That story should keep him away for a while."

* * *

**:P Done! You can think of whatever you want for this ending, I never intended to put her with a boy anyways xD Trolololol~**


End file.
